


Under the Clouds

by kasuga (tokiwa)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Interpretation of canon events, your mileage may vary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiwa/pseuds/kasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with the Birds, Kouga reevaluates his view of Kagome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Clouds

Kouga hobbled back to his den, leaning on his two companions. The battle had been won, but he didn't feel like it had been. He sure didn't look like it either. He shrugged his men off and sank to the cave floor, exhausted. Leaning against the cool wall, he crossed his arms and shut his eyes. He would need rest and he would need to think. Time to think over his actions, time to count the tribe's losses and gains... Just some time. He took in a deep breath. All he could smell was his blood and sweat and a little hint of that human girl.

Looking back, Kouga hadn't meant his words. His sudden confession to Kagome only served as a tool to frustrate the half demon. A spur of the moment. He needed to confirm his superiority. And so he did that by degrading the mutt. He hadn't really seen the human as a possible lifetime mate, no. He couldn't have decided it like that, on a whim. During their first encounter, he had only thought of kidnapping her for her abilities. She had a pretty face, he admitted. That was a bonus. He furrowed his eyebrows. Although human, she had been brave enough to shoot down some birds, saving his men. He hadn't treated her too unfavorably, but by her race's standards, he had probably been too rough. So why would she aid his family? The half demon had arrived to rescue her. She could've just left. Besides, he was sure she hated him. The slap a few hours earlier could've been heard throughout the entire tribe's grounds.

Ah, the Shikon shards. The primary reason why he had kidnapped her in the first place. She screamed in his ear, offering more resistance than any other human girl he'd met. There was such vigor in her eyes, and such defiance. He was amused by her display of bravery but waved it off. Soon she'd be begging for him to spare her life, to send her home, like all humans did. But she didn't. Although she was evidently afraid of him, she secured her own life by saying that she'd make herself useful. She was fully aware that Kouga and his clan were human-eating wolves. Her life was at stake and she made the gamble. Kouga seemed to come out of it more wounded than he'd wanted to be.

Kouga jokingly claimed Kagome, wanting to see how far she'd let him go. Her hand met his cheek, and a sharp sound echoed throughout the dens. He didn't feel much due to his naturally thick demon skin. Such petty resistance, he thought, and he wondered whether the girl was taken already. She seemed offended at the thought of being his. Still, he wasn't irritated, but rather amused. Humans were certainly a portion of his diet, but he'd never really assumed they were actual individuals with different personalities. He saw them only as mindless cattle. As food. And now, he'd found a delicacy.

He hadn't expected her to save one of his tribesmen willingly, but she did. She just seemed to act according to what she thought was right. She'd saved a good man that day, and even allowed him to escape the half-breed demon. Although he wanted to settle the score with the miserable mutt once and for all, his companions hurriedly dragged him home as per her instructions. It was what was best for him, he rationalized, but why would she just let him go without repercussions? He didn't understand human reasoning, but at least he knew that slaughtering an entire human village wouldn't, or rather, shouldn't have gone unpunished. While sending him off, there had been no hatred, no disgust, no doubt, and no pity in her eyes. Even after the things he'd done to her, he could only wonder why she had been so forgiving. Or rather, had she forgotten?

He thought his declaration wasn't serious, but now he was determined to follow it through. Even though she was quite taken by the dog already, there was tension between them. This would allow Kouga to press further upon their insecurities and separate them. Although he was by no means in love with Kagome, he was convinced that something could happen. He was convinced that perhaps, she may truly turn out to be his woman. 

He could inconvenience the half demon and grab some Shikon shards whilst trying to secure the girl. Their paths were bound to cross again. And again. Until Kouga had his way.


End file.
